Power of Dreams
by BunnyKat
Summary: One-shot. The real reason Hatter helped Alice.


Title: Power of Dreams

Author: Bunny

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way.

Summary: One-shot. The real reason Hatter helped Alice.

A/N: Sweet! I am super flattered by all the praise from my last fic. It inspired me to do more. Huzzah!

***

As a rule Hatter did not usually take the elixirs; they left his tongue thick and dry. But there had been one released for a short time; the elixir for True Dreams. The reason it was such a short release was due to the dangerous side effect to its buyers; trance state, comas, and death. Also, the large amount of Oysters stock drained to receive just a drop. And the fact they too often died violently afterwards.

From an outsider perspective Hatter was on top. Held a place enviable in society, finally owned his own popular tea shop, and had countless favors owed to him.

But he had felt depressed, fake, like he wasn't doing anything useful. Even though the failing resistance desperately needed his assistance, he was always called a hypocrite by those who he yearned to help. He had no friends in the public life. Hell, he didn't even have friends in his private life.

He was completely alone.

Isolated.

Emotionally cut off.

Dead on the inside.

Fed up with everything, Hatter drank the remaining elixir of True Dreams; not dying, but promptly falling into a coma for four days.

He dreamed about hats. He really liked hats, sort of his obsession. There was one about giant flowers. He hadn't enjoyed that as the pollen was somehow itchy in his sleep. Then there was a dream where he was flying over miles and miles of forest. It felt freeing until he suddenly crashed down in a meadow.

When he opened his eyes Hater found he was lying down in a field of tall grass. Furrowing his brow, he sat up looking around only seeing more grass.

And a woman in blue lying down next to him.

She used one hand to gently push him back down. "Relax, Hatter." Slowly he did as she wished. "You'll be awake soon."

Still utterly confused, Hatter turned on his side to get a good look at her. Tiny well built frame hiding under a dark blue dress. Her eyes were cloudy blue which was only accented by the loose, dark hair. "How do you know me?"

Throwing a sarcastic grin, she joked, "We are in _your_ head."

Her expression softened, a small smile gracing her face. She placed her hand on his cheek tenderly, cupping his face. He didn't know why, but Hatter felt himself relax into her touch, holding onto her wrist pulling her closer. "I will need your help. I'm not going to want it. I'm very stubborn, but you _need_ to help me."

"Future tense?"

"I don't know you yet, but you're going to save me, Hatter."

"You clearly have the wrong bloke." Hatter pushed her arm away, feeling a part of himself tear away. For some reason he was inherently connected to her.

"You need to keep doing what you're doing now. It may seem useless, but it's important. _You_ are important." She grasped his hand, holding it tightly. Ticking her head to the side, her eyes captured his. She was opening him up in ways he didn't know possible. "And I think you'll need my help too. When the time comes."

Hatter felt himself inexplicably drawn towards her. He shook his head. This was ridiculous! She was a subconscious figure created because of the nectar and his stress. She wasn't real.

It was her turn to laugh. "You can keep telling yourself that, but you'll find yourself surprised in a few months time." Leaning in close to him, she whispered, "Don't give up ever again." He found himself unable to look away from her hypnotizing eyes. "For me."

All he could do was nod in response and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Good." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, setting her forehead against his. "You can wake up now."

Just like that Hatter awoke with a start. Touching his hand to his cheek, he found he could still feel the tingle of a kiss. The after effects of the elixir made the dreams hazy, he could barely remember what happened.

Except for some reason he didn't feel separated as he had before. He felt rejuvenated to continue with his mission. Able to put up with the grief he received from those in hiding.

Every now and then Hatter would close his eyes and get a glance of his Dream-Woman. He couldn't remember her in detail, but the promise of seeing her in real life kept him from going off the deep end again. And again. Even though he was certain she was just a dream; he could help but hope during the next several months that she would appear.

Yet even with all this hope, somehow Hatter was still incredibly shocked to find the woman brought in his office to be his Very-Real-Not-So-Dream-Woman.

She was even dressed in blue.

Thankfully he always had a good poker face.

That spark he felt in the dream world pulled him towards her, like she was his gravity.

And her name was Alice. The name of the one who saved them before all those years ago.

Ironic, he thought. Perhaps she would be able to save him too.

As he already knew her, Hatter chose to introduce himself as a friend.


End file.
